(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glides, and more particularly to retail display glides for holding a number of beverage containers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
My PCT International Application PCT/US00/33248, entitled “GLIDE,” filed Dec. 8, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length, discloses an exemplary beverage glide for holding a variety of sizes of cans, bottles, and the like. An aspect of the glide is the adjustable pitch between divider walls defining lanes for individual containers.